RP Log: Right of Return
Bridge -- V2SD Nemesis ' ' ' ' You have entered the brain of this massive Imperial Warship. The VSD Nemesis, with all it's power and might, is nothing without this medium sized room. With over 100 consoles located through this room, it can get quite busy. All computers here power a vital, or semi vital system with in the ship, plus their back ups. Olive Grey uniformed officers can be seen quickly moving from station to station, to check on the status of one system or another. There is a pit, where most of the computers are located. Above the pit is a metal catwalk for which the Captain and the Executive Officer use to view space and the tactical consoles. In the front of the room is a massive viewing screen, giving the Captain a marvelous view of space around him. There are stormtroopers here, like everywhere on this ship, that serve to protect the bridge from any hostile attempt to capture the ship. ' ' ' ' '-=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=-' => Holoterm Unit '-=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=-' => Amaza => NavComp ' ' ''' '''Obvious exits: Security Door ft leads to Bridge Corridor -- V2SD Nemesis. It has been a good hour since the familiar shape of the Angry Rancor has entered the system. The sleek, large shape of the warship-turned-cruiseliner has simply been hanging there, without attempts to approach the blockade. Finally however, the silence is lifted as a broadcast gets sent to the imperial presence, in the mellow, almost cliche-like voice of the Rancor's captain. "Hello, this is Captain Bruno of the Adventure Cruiselines liner Angry Rancor, hailing the imperial blockade around Caspar." If one didn't know better, there was the sound of ice cubes being filled into a glass just mixed into the audio there. CS-6000 The V2SD Nemesis has been looming for a while around the planet, making up part of the blockade around the planet. Initially there's no reply from the line, though the Angry Rancor has most likely been observed by the warships on patrol. "Angry Rancor of the Adventure Cruiselines, this is His Imperial Majesty's Starship Nemesis. State your request." In the background is the sound of a busy bridge. "Hello Nemesis, we hope this day finds you and your crew in good health. We are on our return trip of our latest cruise, and on board we have 37 Casparians who woul-" There is a pause as a feint voice in the background speaks. What follows is the sound of somebody, probably Bruno, shifting in the chair and speaking away from the microphone somewhat muffled. "'Sure? Two of them? Just...oh. I see. They did sign the vouc--ah, alright then. No problems with the families?" More muttering. "'Whew.'" There is the sound of shifting again, and Bruno speaks up louder. "35 Casparian guests whom would now like to return to their homeworld, Please advise on proceedings." CS-6000 At first, there's no reply from the Nemesis again, just radio silence. "Roger that, Angry Rancor," says the same female voice that was responsible for the first reply. "35 Casparian residents with to return to their homeworld, correct?" A deep breath is then taken. "Angry Rancor, at this point in time we are unable to let you proceed towards the planet due to the blockade currently in place." Her tone remains neutral, though slightly empathic. "Hold your position." The comm goes quiet, but it remains open and receiving. "Roger that, Nemesis." Bruno replies, without any hint of annoyance. If anything, one can almost hear that smile on his face. The Rancor's comms also remain open, and Bruno's inability to properly shut down the mic grants the ether with the sound of liquid being poured onto those ice cubes, and a muffled conversation in the background about 'Not needing to get the board involved'. Also something about rare lemurs causing a commotion in the hangar bay, with the captain being quick to express his firm opinion of not needing to get involved in such matters. Aboard the Nemesis, Lord Aldus Thel stands at the forefront of the command gantry way, arms folded neatly across his chest as he stares out of the tessellated triangular viewports into space at the pale blue-green orb of Caspar slowly revolving in the distance. "Standard procedure, Commander." the Nemesis' captain directs. "Complete search, stem to stern, all crew and passengers papers inspected or turn them away". CS-6000 The young Lieutenant-Commander that was speaking for the Nemesis gives a nod of her red head. "Certainly Ma'am," she replies. She swallows and turns her attention to the microphone again. "Angry Rancor, this is Nemesis. We willing to send a party over to inspect the papers of all crew and passengers, as well as inspect all compartments of the vessel. Please have your cargo manifests ready, as well as your crew and passenger manifests ready if you are willing to be searched." "Copy that, Nemesis." Bruno replies on cue. "But, as you aware the Rancor's interior constitutes neutral Ithorian ground, and has established contract with all galactic powers, including His Majesty's Empire, to ensure our renown and neutral travel service throughout known space. In order to keep the proceedings smooth and to the expectations of all parties involved, we instead suggest establishing a temporary fixed route for a set number of Rancor cargo vessels to the planet, with the aforementioned passengers on board, with a temporary stop on an Imperial vehicle of your choosing, both on approach to Caspar to deliver the guests, as well as on departure course in order to stock up on our supplies." CS-6000 "You certainly have that memorised Captain, and while we do respect neutrality, though this planet is still under blockade," The young officer replies. "I also know schedules can be tight. However I am trying to come up with solutions that we both may agree upon. My main concern is civilian vessels landing on ships belonging to His Majesty's Imperial Navy." She takes a deep breath again. "I do apologise about this issue." "Belay that." Aldus' basso gravely tone interjects as he joins the Captain and Lieutenant-Commander at the comms station. He gestures for the channel to be silenced, two gloved fingers flicking across his lips. Once it is, he continues. "An opportunity presents itself to be a friend to Caspar." he rumbles, tapping his finger lightly against his chin. He addresses not Amaza, but the ranking officer. "Captain, the Nemesis will receive the Rancor's Caspians. Their papers will be inspected and their luggage searched, per standard..." emphasis stressing the absence of euphemism. "...customs procedure. The Empire will then conduct them safely to Caspar." Thel turns to the redheaded Lt. Cmdr. "There is a humanitarian crisis on Caspar. She can spare no supplies for the Rancor, but the Empire will provide them from our own store." he nods toward the comms panel. "Give them our terms, Commander." CS-6000 Amaza totally did silence that when ordered, and she glances back towards her senior officer and the noble for a moment. She listens, but does not say anything. Aldus' comment wasn't for her. "Yes Sir," she then replies to the Noble man. "I will provide them our terms." She flicks the microphone back on again. "Angry Rancor, this is the Nemesis. We are willing to receive shuttles. We are willing to receive the Caspians that you have on board. However we will need to inspect their luggage and their papers." There's a faint pause. "Additionally, due to the currently humanitarian crisis on Caspar, you will not be able to obtain supplies. However we can provide supplies from our own. Is this acceptable, Angry Rancor?" Bruno's mellow voice replies to Amaza's words quickly enough. "Copy that, Nemesis, those terms are not a problem at all. We look forward to a smooth operation, and will send you the transponder codes of the cargo vessels we will be using in advance. In the name of Adventure Cruiselines, we thank you for your understanding cooperation. Angry Rancor, over." CS-6000 "Roger, Angry Rancor," Amaza replies to the liner. "The smoother the better. We also look forward to the transponder codes." She glances back towards the noble and her senior officer for a moment. "Is there anything else we can assist with today?" "No, thank you Nemesis." Bruno says in a friendly tone. "We are fine and dandy. Thank you again for your cooperation. Angry Rancor, over and out" "Very good, Commander." Thel nods approvingly with a knowing smile shared between he and the Captain. "Captain, Lieutenant Commander Sunrider will oversee the exchanges, personally." he nods to the comms station, one of the navy's ubiquitous Lieutenants standing ready to assume it as he gestures for Amaza to accompany him. "Commander...you're with me." Amaza offers a soft smile back to Thel at his praise, and she bobs her head. She looks surprised when hears that she's going to oversee the exchange. She swallows nervously, and moves out of her chair to allow one of the Lieutenants to take over. She moves towards Thel. "Yes, M'lord," she replies, as she moves to catch up with the Noble. "I am with you." She also takes a few moments to make certain her uniform is still immaculate. Aldus' brisk pace has his cape aflutter, the heavy fabric swaying behind him while sharp clicks of his heels upon the decking announce his coming. The stormtroopers stationed aboard the bridge snapping to attention when he passes. "Conduct the inspections with all possible grace and courtesy. The reports these Caspians carry home of the Empire's behaviour must be exemplary." he pauses as they near the turbolift. "Select one passenger. Ideally, male, late 30's, unmarried and travelling alone. You will 'discover' incriminating articles in his possession and place him under arrest. We shall then release him to Caspian custody as a show of good will on this, Empire day." Amaza regards Aldus closely when he talks, taking in nearly everything he says. "Oh, I will be polite and courteous to our visitors," she offers sincerely. She stops and comes to attention when the noble pauses, and she bows her head slightly. "Of course, M'lord," she then offers. "I will look for the one that stares at me the most, and pick him." She smiles faintly when she says that. "That one will no doubt be suspicious of something. Of course, Sir, I will take that one into my custody until he is ready to be released into Caspian custody." "Do not let the Security Bureau have him." Thel is quick to stipulate as the Stormtroopers flanking the turbolift activate the call switch. "He is to be well treated and any contact from the Caspian Embassy brought directly to me." Amaza offers another small bow of her head. "The Security Bureau will not come near him," she replies seriously. "Of course. I treat him with respect during his time in our custody. Yes M'Lord, I will forward all correspondence or communication from the Caspian Embassy directly to you."